


Sky Seduction

by Axelex12



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Ambiguous/Open Ending, BAMF Tommen Lannister, Barebacking, Bedroom Sex, Breakfast, Chance Meetings, Creampie, F/M, Femdom, First Meetings, Friends With Benefits, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Latino Character, MILFs, Missionary Position, Morning After, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Night Stands, POV First Person, POV Tommen Baratheon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Tommen Baratheon/Taena Merryweather Modern AUA mature Myrian lady successfully picked up a young guy.
Relationships: Tommen Baratheon/Taena Merryweather
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Sky Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RC97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC97/gifts).



A glass of Margarita was served to me.

"Excuse me!" I said to the bartender. "I don't think I ordered this!"

"No, you didn't. She did!" he said while looking at a olive-skinned woman about 10 meters away on my left. She sat alone at another table.

She smiled at me. I smiled back and waved my right hand. I lifted up my Margarita and mouthed, "Thank you!"

She wore a sleeveless black mini dress. Her shoulder-length hair was black. She was slender with curves at all the right places. She must have been a Essosian, but I was not very sure.

She stood up and slowly walked towards me with a glass of Margarita in her hands. She was about 1.7 m tall and she wore high heels. As she came closer, I could see her face more clearly. She seemed to be in her early 40s, but still looked attractive.

"Hi there! Mind if I sit here?" she said while pointing to the seat next to mine.

"Sure, Ms.! Please!"

It was around midnight and the wind was cooling. We were in One Altitude, the highest rooftop bar in Summer Isles.

"So, you come here alone?" she asked me. I nodded.

"You don't sound like a local," I said. It was an obvious question, but I just tried to break the ice.

"Where do you think I am from, Mr.?"

"Hmm... Honestly, I'm not sure. Dorne?"

"Good try!" she smiled while pinching my left upper arm.

"Or Volantis, Tyrosh, Pentos or Norvos?" I made the second guess.

"Closer!"

"Oh, come on! Just tell me!"

"Not many people guessed correctly where I was from," she smiled, giggling a bit.

"Let me see! Hmm... Myr?" I made my third guess. Her eyes suddenly grew bigger and they looked directly into mine intensely.

"Genius!" she said. "Is it written on my forehead?" she asked jokingly.

We laughed.

"Originally, yes!" she added.

"Originally?" I asked, slightly confused.

"My family moved to Reach when I was small."

"I see."

"So, Mr., where are you from and what are you doing here alone at this hour?" she asked me.

"One of the Westeros countries!" I said. "I guess I have the same reason as yours for being here at this time!"

"Which country of Westeros, dear? There are dozens of them!"

"Why don't you guess then?" I winked at her. Her right hand was still on my left upper arm. She rubbed my upper arm making me feel slightly uneasy.

"Hmm... What will I get if I guess it correctly?"

I was silent. I didn't expect her to ask this question.

"Whatever you want!" I said, half joking.

"Are you sure? Whatever I want?" she asked me in a more serious tone. This sent chill into my backbone. I immediately supplemented my previous statement.

"As long as it is reasonable...," I added.

"What qualifies as not reasonable then?" she asked in a playful tone. She started playing with her hair.

"Hmm... A car, maybe? Or a house? Or $1 million?" I answered. "Basically, anything which I can't afford!"

"Understood!" she said. She started to look at me from head to toe. "Westerlands?" she grinned.

"Oh, shit!" I thought.

"Right?" she asked waiting for my confirmation. Her smile grew wider. I shyly nodded, much to her delight. I didn't expect her to guess it correctly even if I gave her 10 attempts. I was usually thought to be from Reach, Vale, Crownlands, Stormlands, Riverlands, Iron Isles, or the North. I was Westerlander by race, but I was taller than most of my peers and my nose was also sharper. These gave people the impression that I was mixed blood of some sort. I must have looked puzzled.

"Surprised?" she asked me. "Don't think about it too much! It was pure luck!"

I nodded smiling at her.

"But, of course, the deal is still on, I suppose?" she asked me playfully. I nodded reluctantly. She raised her right arm and her right hand combed her beautiful hair. This gave me a sneak peek at her cleanly shaven underarm. Her skin folds looked beautiful and sexy. I tried not to look at it, but I couldn't help to take an occasional glance.

"Is it good?" she asked me.

"Excuse me?" I asked. She leaned closer to me and she whispered into my left ear.

"My underarm! Is it good? Do you like it?" she asked me in soft tone. I blushed. She was really good at reading me. I was taken by surprise. She whispered again, "Just admit it, Mr.! It's ok!" She leaned back onto her seat looking at me in the eyes. I nodded and looked the other way trying to avoid her eyes.

"I'm Taena! You are?"

"Tommen Lannister! Just call me Tommen!" I said looking at her and then, at the city night view down below.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she also looked down while leaning her head on my left shoulder. I could smell her perfume. It was sweet and arousing, but not overpowering. I felt a bit awkward to sit together with her although I had to admit that I started to feel some excitement and it surely boosted my ego to be approached by a gorgeous woman.

The bar was not very crowded today. Only one third of its capacity was occupied. It was Thursday just a few minutes ago and now it was Friday. I took a day off from my job to rest and think about the future.

"Tell me! What's bothering you?" she asked me. Apparently, this lady was very good at reading people's minds.

"The future!" I said. "How about you? What brought you here?" I tried to divert our topic of conversation.

"Me? I was bored in my room, so I came up here to breathe some fresh air!"

"You live in this area?"

"Yes, Fullerton Bay hotel!" she said.

"You're a tourist?"

"Yes! I'll fly back to Summer Isles in a couple of days!"

"Flying back to Summer Isles?"

"I've been living there for 1 year!"

Suddenly, the DJ powered up the music. Some patrons went to the dance floor. It now became difficult to talk.

"It's getting noisy here. Shall we go somewhere more quiet, Mr. Tommen?

I nodded. We finished our cocktails and headed to the lift.

"My room?" she asked me while we were in the lift. Suddenly, I felt nervous. I was never asked such a question by a stranger in my life. I was silent pretending not to hear her.

"Tommen!" she put her right palm on my left cheek.

"Shall we go to my room? It is quiet there," she said with a soft inviting tone. I couldn't say no. We arrived at the ground floor and walked to her hotel. It took just 5 minutes of walking. The hotel was very luxurious. It faced the famous Marina Bay area. We arrived at the lobby and went further in. Some people took a glance at us. I supposed that it was rare to see an Westerlander guy in his early 30s walking side by side with a Essosian lady in her 40s. Their facial expressions seemed to know that was going to happen. Finally, we arrived in front of her room. She opened the door and smiled at me.

"Please!"

"Thank you!"

Her room was tidy. It had a king-size mattress, a desk and a wooden chair. There was just one suitcase. It was apparent that she planned to travel for just a few days.

"Have a seat! Do you want some drink?"

"Just water if it's convenient!"

She gave me a bottle of Heineken instead. She also grabbed one for herself. I sat on the chair and she sat on her bed.

"What is with your future that's bothering you, Tommen?" she asked.

"Just anxious, maybe! I'm not sure about what to do after this MBA thing."

"You're taking MBA? Impressive!" she said with bright smile.

"Well, yeah, part-time program. Anyway, I also thought that it was impressive till last week," I said. "Then, I suddenly realized that after my graduation in 3 months time, probably I'd have no choice, but to go back to the same rat race which I tried to climb up from."

"Relax, young man! Young people like you care a lot about career, about success. I used to be like you," she said.

She stood up, approached me and sat on my lap. She took my beer bottle and put it, together with hers, on the desk. Her hands wrapped around my neck.

"I lived in a fast lane. I owned three successful restaurants in California. Not one, but three!" she said. "One day, I woke up and looked into the mirror. I saw my face and noticed the wrinkles," she said. She closed her eyes and continued, "Of course, I saw myself in the mirror every day, but on that day, it was different. These things were so vivid!" she said while starting to inhale deeply. "It was then I realized how much time had passed. So, I left the business to my family, bought one-way ticket to Summer Isles, bought a home there and worked as a freelance food writer!" she said.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked me in the eyes with a forced smile. I saw tears forming on her eyes.

"Oh! What am I talking about? Silly!" she said.

"It's ok! I'm listening," I said.

"Tell me, Tommen! How did you guess that I was Myrian?" she asked. She moved closer. Her C-cup breasts pressed against my chest gently. My cock started to get up.

"I... I just suddenly thought so, since you were...,"

"I am what?"

"Different!"

"Different?" she asked with curious look.

"Exotic I mean,"

"Exotic?"

"I mean beautiful!"

She was quiet. She looked intensely into my eyes. I tried to avoid them and looked down instead, but I was greeted by the sight of her boobs. My cock was rock hard now. She could feel it. She put her right palm on my cheek raising my face to meet hers.

"So, you think that I'm beautiful?" she asked with soft voice.

"Yes...!" I answered with trembling voice.

Our lips met. I was not sure how to react. Her tongue licked my lips and it tried to enter my mouth. I was reluctant at first, but then I opened my mouth welcoming her. Our tongues swirled against each other. I could taste her sweet saliva. My hands now wrapped her waist.

Our kiss got wilder. Our slurping sound grew louder. She really came down and attacked my mouth. I surprisingly enjoyed it. I was nervous, but also excited.

The last time I kissed a girl was last year. She was my girlfriend. She was a Reachwoman. Our careers somehow took a toll on our relationship and we broke up peacefully. Since then, I focused myself on my career. Sometimes, there was this boiling desire and jerking off turned out to be a quick and effective solution. I planned to accumulate some wealth before opening myself for a serious relationship again. I couldn't believe that just one year later, I was here, in a stranger's hotel room, making out to a gorgeous woman whom I just met barely one hour ago.

Her lips moved to my right ear. I started to kiss hers as well. Her palms rubbed my shoulder. Then, she pulled the straps of her dress and bra down. I could see clearly her bare shoulders. Her boobs were half visible and they were beautiful. Her light-brown skin was very smooth. My kiss went down to her right shoulder. Her head fell back. Her left palm massaged my head.

She bent backward against the desk. Her left hand supported her. I moved my left hand higher to support her back. My kiss went down. Then, she lifted up her right arm. Her underarm was so inviting. I kissed it and let out my tongue. I licked it slowly from bottom up. She closed her eyes. Her mouth opened slightly. I repeated my licking and, then went down. She knew it. Her right hand pulled her dress and bra down some more, now exposing her right boob. I stopped my kissing. I looked at it and at her. Our eyes met.

"Beautiful!" I said.

"Thank you!" she mouthed with soft voice.

I stuck my tongue out and licked her brown nipple.

"Ah...!" she moaned.

I swirled my tongue around it and then, put it in my mouth. My lips closed in and my tongue worked on it. She pressed my head further in, clearly liking my action. I started to pull out gently inviting her moan. Then, I opened my mouth wide and sucked it gently. Her body trembled with excitement. Her breath grew faster. Her right hand now was on the desk. Her left hand pulled down her dress and bra further exposing the left boob. She then guided my right hand to her left boob. I massaged it gently and rubbed her nipple. Her boobs released strong feminine aroma. She was in heaven. Her head fell back. Her eyes closed and her mouth was wide open. A few moments later, she came. Her body shook wildly while letting out a loud moan.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Ohhh...!"

I held her tightly. After her orgasm subsided, she hugged me tightly and we kissed again.

"Not fair!" she said, still breathing fast.

"Not fair?" I asked, slightly confused.

"I was the only one half naked here," she said with seductive smile.

She lifted up my black Armani t-shirt and tossed it onto the floor. She stood up and completely took off her dress and bra. She was only in her g-string now. She took my hand and I stood up. She knelt and pulled my jeans down. The bulge on my underwear was obvious.

"Gorgeous!" she said.

She started to lick it over my underwear while her hands slowly pulled my underwear down. Then, my cock sprang. She wrapped her hands over my cock and stroked it. There was a pool of pre-cum at the tip. She stuck her tongue out and licked it. Then, she took my cock's head in her mouth. She moved in and then, pulled out. Each stroke got deeper and deeper till finally she took it all. I was in heaven. I could feel her lips rubbing my trimmed pubic blonde hair. My palms caressed her head. Then, she stood up and pushed my chest gently. I moved backward, up onto the head of the bed. She followed me while taking off her g-string. I could guess what she was trying to do. I held her left upper arm trying to stop her.

"No, it's too far!" I said. I was actually concerned that we would fuck bareback.

"It's not what you think, Mr.!"

She moved up and when she skipped my cock, I knew her real intention. I was lying on the bed and she positioned her pussy in front of my face. Her pussy was wet and it smelled good. She moved forward and fed me her pussy. I opened my mouth and literally French kissed her pussy. She ground her pussy onto my face and I was surprised that I liked it. A few moments later, she came for the second time. She pressed her pussy harder against my face and my tongue was inside it. Her body became tense and her pussy unloaded a lot of female ejaculate directly into my mouth. I swallowed all of it.

Finally, she came down. She lay down beside me and we hugged.

"You have a skillful tongue, Mr.!" she said. "Remember our deal?"

I looked at her. She looked back at me with her tongue slightly sticking out. She stroked my cock and then, she got up. When I realized what she would do, I gently grabbed her left upper arm.

"Condom?" I asked. "Do you have any?"

She looked at me. "Our deal... I want this and nothing between us! It's not unreasonable, is it?"

I was quiet. I must have had a mixed expression.

"Come on! You can afford this, can't you?" she said with pleading tone.

She leaned and kissed me on the lips, then she licked and sucked my left nipple. I surrendered. This woman was at another level. She climbed on top of me, her pussy rubbed my cock head and it happened.

She pushed down and I could feel her wetness and warmth. She was pretty tight. She moved up and moved down again. Each time, my cock went deeper into her. Finally, I was totally inside her. Her love tunnel was very warmth. She guided my hands to her boobs and I knew what she wanted. I kneaded her boobs. I rubbed her nipples and she started to grind me. We were both in ecstasy. We sweated profusely. Our pubic hair ground against each other. Her eyes closed and she moaned louder and louder.

My balls grew tense and I knew I would come soon.

"I'm coming soon!" I said. My breathing became faster and faster. My hands moved to her waist trying to lift her up. She knew it.

"No!" she said while grabbing my hands and guiding them again to her boobs. "Come inside me, young man! I want your cum! Breed me!" she screamed loudly.

I could not hold it any longer and unloaded my cum into her pussy. She felt it and screamed.

"Ohhh! Yesss! Yesss!"

She came wildly. Her pussy milked my cock till the last drop. Our bodies twitched and were covered in sweat. A few moments later, she slowly leaned forward. Her nipples met mine. They rubbed against one another. We hugged for a while till our mutual climax subsided. She lifted herself up and we both saw our cum dripping from her pussy. My cock was wet with our combined love juices. We smiled at each other. Then, she lay beside me and kissed me on the lips.

"It was amazing!" she said. "Tommen, I like you! Please stay here!"

I ended up staying with her for the night. In the morning, I joined her for breakfast in the hotel restaurant. As I didn't bring extra clothes, I just wore the hotel bath robe. She did the same. Some hotel staffs stared at us knowingly. Maybe, it was just my imagination. I couldn't be very sure.

I accompanied her for the rest of her stay here and I only went home once in between in order to get some fresh clothes. Two days later, she flew back to Summer Isles.

Three months later, I was in Starbucks near my university. It was 5 pm in the afternoon. I was just conferred the MBA degree the day before and my last day on my job was three days ago. I checked my e-mail and opened one from Westeros Airlines. My one-way ticket to Summer Isles for tomorrow morning had been confirmed. Then, my phone rang. A message just came in. It was from Taena. It was accompanied by a photo in which she was lying on her bed in only bra and g-string. I read the message.

"See you soon! I am waiting...!"

My cock grew hard instantly. I smiled. A new chapter of my life would start tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
